Tragedy Shattered
by Unama
Summary: In a torn world shattered by demonic presences, a severe illness that is purging the human race, and the disappearance of the Zaibatsu's CEO. Some unknown force has taken over and is causing the planet's destruction only a hope and a cure can save them...
1. The Barrens

**Continuation of the story Roses Do Bleed...**

**Tragedy Shattered**

_Act I: The Barrens _

_"I'm called Orange-Lighting Zi-Zing!…"_

_Orange Furred Idiot_

_Song: Compression of Time - Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack _

The remains of a destroyed temple laid in ruin. For over a year, the ruins of what once held a great battle stay dormant and silent. The shards of a shatter crystal lay on the old dusty floor of the temple grounds. A couple of weapons lied on the floor all rusted from the beating of the weather. The night sky twinkled with diamonds. The world now lay in ruins. The disappearance of the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu allowed another demonic presence to take over. The Isolation Barrier that separated the Zaibatsu from advancing to the other regions of Pern had broken and the Zaibatsu took its step further towards total world domination.

The current CEO of the Zaibatsu was a mystery even to the people of Kyoto. The High Summoner Zero tried, as had as, he could to fight off the Zaibatsu's forces by sending the WRO's soldiers into battle. Countless and Countless people died trying to defend their homes, from being over taken by this evil. The High Summoner soon disappeared along with the rest of the GUARDIANs. The reports concluded that the Planet chosen had perished in the fight against the Zaibatsu. The people lost hope and the world soon fell into ruin putting the human race close to extinction. Demons flooded the entire world during the Lunar Cry. Within a whole year, the planet was under Zaibatsu rule.

Song: Crossing Those Hills – Final Fantasy IX Soundtrack

There has been a folk's tale going around of three glowing crystals that bare blue roses that held healing properties. Word got around of this flower's power, until it had hit the ears of a certain cocky red head. The red headed Korean was not one into fairy tales, as such of this one, but an illness was going around called Geostigma and there was no cure and everyone was running out of options. The red headed Blood Talon was the leader of the resistance against the Zaibatsu, he was in search of such a remedy to cure the ailing and dying for it was all he had left to go by. The Blood Talon had many names to go by, but people called him Hwoarang. Hwoarang traveled all over on the Wutai continent, but now with the isolation barrier gone, he was able to travel to different part of the world by using the 'Fire Crossing' that connected to the Endiness continent into Raccoon City where an isolation barrier was put up. Hwoarang stopped to see the blue colored barrier of energy.

Hwoarang touched the barrier, as it instantly sent him flying back into the dirt a foot away. Hwoarang rubbed his head and cursed insanities at his throbbing pain. Hwaorang rested for a while underneath a tree and then departed for Banora in the north part of the Endiness. Revving up his motorcycle Hwaorang left leaving the outskirts of the Raccoon area and into the desert where the elven kingdom of Spargus City lay. The desert winds were warm and the sand gusts were cruel to those who came into the hot dune without the right equipment. Hwoarang had stocked up on potions, a gallon of water, and bought a scarf to keep the sand out of his mouth. Hwoarang rode through the torturous heat of the desert seeing dozens of fiends along the way; having a little run in with a few graboids too. Hwoarang stopped once on a boulder to rest in fear of graboids dragging him underneath the sands in being their next meal.

Song: The Sandy Badlands –Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack

Hwoarang lay back with his scarf covering his eyes the outfit he wore was not helping him cool down. Hwoarang wore a brown and green leather vest with a buckle at his collar. A necklace with a skull and star pendant, orange-lensed goggles on his forehead; with Brown leather fingerless gloves, and belted blue jeans with a big silver buckle. Fashioning it with brown leather chaps, dark brown leather boots that had metal toe cap and spurs to complete his erotic cowboy biker look. Sweat cascaded down Hwoarang's forehead glistening in the hot sun, as it dropped on to the rock he napped upon to get away from the monsters underneath him. The rock began to vibrate waking the Blood Talon up from his snooze. Hwoarang looked around seeing a giant poof of dust rising from the ground.

Hwoarang looked closer throwing a rock out onto the field of golden sand seeing a snake like animal with hooks upon its head come up from the dirt drag the rock under. Hwaorang waited a moment seeing the rock fly up from where it had been dragged under. Finally, the animal revealed its head like beak opening its mouth showing the snake hook like tongues it had. The smell that came from the animal was obscene. Hwoarang pinched his nose grabbing out a handgun from his black traveling bag aiming at the creature. Hwaorang shot a couple of rounds, but nothing could penetrate through the animal's tough shelly hide. The Blood Talon had no option left it was either fight it or run and he knew he couldn't get on his bike to start in time; for the graboid would pull him in quickly. Either way he knew he was a goner and he was not one to leave his bike behind for some stupid fiend to trash it. Hwoarang decided to take the chance and fight the beast.

Song: Combat – FF VII Crisis Core Soundtrack

Hwoarang pulled out a little device and through it into the sky. The device instantly opened up a holographic 'DMW battle activation screen', the screen displayed the graboid's stats and Hwoarang's too showing the D-link that was connected to three number slots. Hwoarang started up the program hearing the sign for the battle's start.

A female's computer voice sounded out activating the battle_**, "Activating Combat Mode!"**_

The battle began and the graboid went underneath the sands circling Hwoarang, as he kept moving his body trying to keep his eye on the dust that came up. The graboid came up from behind Hwoarang launching its hook tongues at him, Hwaorang dodged the attacks and shot into the monster's mouth seeing it descend into the ground once more. Hwoarang took a quick glance at the battle screen seeing the monster's life go down from the attack.

_**DMW-active-waiting for finishing turn-**_

_**Graboid HP: 1,000/656**_

_**Mp:300/245**_

_**DMW Limit Emotion Meter: Distress (Fury will activate soon…)**_

_**Initiating attacking strategy…**_

_**Hwoarang HP: 600/600**_

_**MP: 150/135**_

_**DMW Limit Emotion Meter: Sky High**_

_**Waiting turn…**_

Hwoarang saw that the monster was about to enter into its rage an saw the graboid resurface again aiming its tongues at him once more. Hwoarang wasn't so lucky by dodging all of them and a hook wrapped around his foot picking him up and bashing him down upon the boulder. Hwoarang screamed in agony feeling his right arm break and one of his ribs crack. The graboid picked up the injured red head and swirled him around releasing him. Hwoarang flew into a dead tree and howled madly holding his broken body in unspeakable pain. The graboid raced towards the Blood Talon launching itself from the ground to catch its prey and soon to be dinner. In that, quick second the animal was shot in the stomach by a white ball of energy. The graboid exploded and the DMW ended the battle falling to the ground deactivating the combat program.

Song: A Moment of Courtesy- FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack

A man with a fuzzy orange otter weasel like animal on his shoulder walked putting down his 'Peace Maker Staff', walked over to the unconscious Blood Talon. The fuzzy orange animal came down poking at the injured red head nodding his head in disappointment, while the green haired male elf walked over picking up Hwoarang's DMW, gun, and travel bag. The orange ottsel spotted Hwoarang's bike and called out to his friend. The green haired elf came up to the motorcycle grabbing the railing and rolling it onto the desert dune buggy he drove. The elf came gently picking up Hwoarang with ease putting him safely into the back seat. The orange ottsel ran onto the buggy's railing climbing onto the rail gun on top of it waiting to shoot down any fiends, graboids, or any wandering metalheads that crossed their path. The green haired elf soon drove them all off to Spargus into the hot desert sands…

**Author's note: Okay finally the continuation from the last story of 'Rose Among Black Thorns' also known, as 'Angel Wing'. I must say this story gets crazier and more exciting every time I write a chapter. Well it is still a Tekken fiction it just has some crossoverings to it. I mean in the world of Pern many races from different games all live in the same world they are mostly just blocked off by barriers that have been hiding them from each other. Any way you know what ta do my loves!**

**Review, Comment, or Read again if ya what to lol if your anew reader to the Xros Chronicles I suggest starting from the first story 'Rose Among Black Thorns' ya don't have ta like it I mean everyone has their own taste in stories ^^. To hear more of the music that was suggested in the story (I like to add music titles for people to listen to while they read I think it makes all stories so much more fun!) Heres a place where you can download entire soundtracks from your favorite video games! The link is in my profile have a fun listen!**

**Enjoy! Till next time R&R :3**


	2. Spargus, City of Wanderers and WORMS?

**Tragedy Shattered**

_Act II: Spargus City of Wanderers and WORMS?_

_ "Goodbye, Boobs!"_

_Orange Furred Idiot_

_Song: Eiko's theme -Final Fantasy IX Soundtrack _

The sun's rays flowed through gently into the room, while the curtains swayed back and forth in the gentle breeze that swept through. Hwoarang slowly peeled his eyed open blinding his eyes away from the light that emitted so brightly. Hwoarang heard the door open seeing an elf girl with short-cropped teal haired come in with a plate of food. Never in Hwoarang's life had he ever seen an elf, before. Elves only were mentioned in legends and the books his mother would read him when he was little. The elf girl put the food on the night desk next to him giving him a confounded look. Hwoarang tried to get up, but the pain in his ribs caused him to lie back in pain. Hwaorang noticed that his shirt was not on him and his right arm was in a cast. The teal haired elf girl rushed to Hwoarang's aid nodding her head in disagreement. The teal haired elven girl placed her hands gently on Hwoarang's chest to keep him down. The door to the room opened once again in came in a green haired elf that had a fuzzy orange animal sitting upon his right shoulder. The male elf leaned against the door smiling.

Song: Anxious Heart- Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack

_**"Hey you okay?**_" the green haired elf said. Hwoarang got up slowly wincing at the pain to sit on the edge of the bed he slept on_**, "…Yeah…I'm okay."**_

_** "Well you didn't look okay…you a mere human trying to go up against a graboid you is sure one of all kinds of stupid," **_the green haired elf saying, while he chuckled.

Hwoarang gave the male elf an irritated looking at the plate of food and grabbing it_**, "…Maybe I am…stupid…but I can't give up everyone at home is counting on me…"**_ Hwoarang looked down filled anger and regret, as burning tears streamed from his eyes when he tried to eat. The green haired elf looked at Hwoarang with such concern he walked towards the Blood Talon who was choking on tears.

_**"Hey tell me what has been happening out there?"**_ the green elf man gently said. Hwoarang stopped his tears wiping them away with his hands. Hwoarang slowly got up and walked over to the open window gently closing his eyes to feel the warm air come through. Hwoarang look back at the elf and nodded in agreement_**, "It began a year ago…I was outside taking a smoke, while I saw a giant flash of red light. It was eerie yet beautiful, I for one thought the entire place was going to be nuked, but I was wrong. That was just the beginning a couple of weeks later people began to get sick real sick…the appearance of monsters the people called them NMCs came after us. Geostigma began to spread and more and more people either died or were just getting the illness. I swore on my life that I would find a cure, but at no avail, I searched and searched for such a cure until I heard of a blue rose that had the power to heal any ailment. It was all I had to go by, I know it sounds stupid, but it's all I have to hold on to…"**_

_** "I see…well I would help you if I could for one thing, I have never heard of a blue rose around here before. Also we have been having our own problems here at home…but we have never actually introduced ourselves now didn't we?" **_the green haired elf said.

Song: A Moment of Courtesy –FF VII Crisis Core

Hwoarang nodded and smiled_**, "I'm Hwoarang nice to meet you!"**_ Hwoarang shook the elf's hand and laughed_**, "I'm Jak and this is my girlfriend Arise, also this is my furry friend Daxter we just call him Dax." **_

_** "Hello to all of you!"**_ Hwoarang bowed in respect towards his saviors, as Arise brought a bottle that said 'Elixir' on it_**, "Here drink this it'll help with your injuries."**_ Hwoarang took the bottle examining the contents within it. Hwoarang closed his eyes and quickly drank the liquid within the bottle. Instantly Hwoarang felt, his broken arm and ribs heal up. Hwoarang smiled pulling off the cast and the bandages jumping up and down stretching himself to test out. Soon everyone began to laugh, but that moment of courtesy ended.

Song: Hurry! –Final Fantasy X Soundtrack

The entire city began to shake in distress. Hwoarang was thrown his shirt and he put it back on running out to the balcony with Jak and the others. Hwoarang looked down, below seeing the dirt below being disturbed by dozens of restless graboids. Hwoarang looked back at Jak with a cross expression. Jak knew what Hwoarang was feeling. Jak ordered Arise to get to higher grounds and grabbed his 'Gunstaff' throwing a morph gun to Hwoarang. Hwoarang examined the gun smiling; both him and Jak gave a quick hit of their fists together and went down to the first floor of the building. Jak threw a DMW out into the field of battle. The DMW activated floating above scanning the battlefield showing everyone's stats and calling out battle's start.

_**"Activating Combat Mode!" **_once said the battle began with graboid A and B diving into the soft dirt below.

Jak and Hwoarang kept moving trying to keep their eyes on the speeding worms that circled them both. Jak looked at the DMW seeing the roulette of the three number slots stop once then go again. The numbers stopped at pictures of those who were in deep connection with the person who used the DMW allowing him or her to activate several of limit breaks and stat upgrades.

**DMW-now synchronizing-waiting-**

** Graboid A Lv.15**

** HP: 1,000/1,000**

** MP: 300/300**

** DMW Limit Emotion Meter: Normal**

** Initializing Attacking Strategy…**

**Graboid B Lv. 15**

** HP: 1,000/1,000**

** MP: 300/300**

**DMW Limit Emotion Meter: Normal**

** Waiting Turn…**

**Jak Mar Lv.10 **

**Infected last battle stat: Distort (WARNING! CURE SOON!)**

** HP: 800/800**

** MP: 50/50**

**DMW Limit Emotion Meter: Anxious (if not treated with a SP potion soon will go into Dark Jak form…)**

** Waiting turn…**

**Hwoarang Lv.5**

** HP: 600/600**

** MP:150/150**

**DMW Limit Emotion Meter: Sky High (Stats and LV increase soon…roulette numbers needed for level increase…777)**

**Waiting Turn…**

**Daxter Lv.4 (Assist only)**

** Waiting for assist summon…**

'Graboid A' resurfaced aiming its snake hook like tongues at Jak causing a chunk of damage to him. The graboid retreated its tongues back into its mouth and went under once more. The second graboid rose from the sands screaking out a horrible cry disorienting Hwoarang and Jak who had the ailment even more. Daxter plugged his ears trying to block out the horrific cry. All three warriors were confused and were attacking each other after the graboid went under. Hwoarang finally snapped back into reality and went on all-out assault. Hwoarang threw a SP potion seeing a blue light surround Jak snapping him out of his distort. Dax felt the effects of the potion, as well and both were back in the battle. Hwoarang's roulette stopped on three sevens giving him a stat increase and level increase too. The increase filled up his limit meter and Hwoarang had enough energy to use one of his limits with his fists or weapon. Hwoarang cursed at the gun throwing it aside putting up his fists, switching his battle strategy into his Tae Kwon Do. Jak and Daxter looked at Hwoarang smiling with such excitement.

Song: Those Who Accept the Protection of the Stars -FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack

A yellow-orange wave of energy came up from the ground around Hwoarang making a swooshing sound. Hwoarang felt enough power to charge up and use a limit. The world around Hwoarang began to stretch, as if time itself was going in to a wormhole. Everything was passing by streams of lights flew by and Hwoarang aimed his sights on the two graboids still in the area. Hwaorang dashed, while everything began to slow down the sound of his and the graboid's heartbeat rang in his ears. Hwaorang stopped jumping twirling at a high speed causing his right leg to catch fire kicking the animals in the face. Then he landed preparing for a multiple assault on the monsters. Hwoarang's entire body glowed a fiery orange putting his goggles over his eyes he darted towards the graboids once more. Hwoarang whipped back and forth arrowing himself into the fiends causing multiples of damage to them both. Hwoarang flew back, while he grinded against the ground charging energy into his lower body and dashing past the opponent to deliver an explosive kick. Hwoarang felt time go a halt for a moment. Hwoarang pulled out a cigarette and lighter, he lit his smoke breathing into the cigarette once he looked up breathing out a puff of smoke. Hwoarang pulled his goggles back over his head smirking at the time-halted monster flicking the cigarette into the stopping flames. Time went forward once more the graboids exploded when the cigarette made contact into the combusting flames. Hwoarang walked away with his hands in his pockets smirking.

Jak and Daxter went wide-eyed seeing that Hwaorang took out both graboids by himself. The DMW device scanned the battlefield for any more fiends declaring the area clear.

_**"Conflict Resolved!"**_ the DMW finished saying falling to the floor playing a little victory tune, when shutting itself down.

Song: Victory Fanfare Chaos -DISSIDIA Final Fantasy Soundtrack

Jak ran up to Hwoarang tackling him. Both were on the ground, while Jak grabbed Hwoarang by the neck giving him a nuggie. Hwoarang broke free from Jak's grip and getting up to dust himself up. Jak walked a couple steps away from Hwaorang in disbelieve that a human defeated a graboid. Jak put his hands on his head cursing in excitement. Walking back and forth unable to contain his excitement of the battle. Daxter looked at his friend his eyes following Jak back and forth sighing in embarrassment. Hwoarang looked at Jak, when he noticed the green haired elf stop in his tracks from pacing. Jak looked at Hwoarang with a giant grin.

Song: Moonlight Wandering -FF VII Crisis Core

_**"I've decided to help you with your journey! I mean if you came from the outside world with no ills to do that you must have learnt it while you were journeying alone, right?" **_Jak said it excitedly. Hwoarang leaned against a wall of a building nodding. Jak raised his fists up jumping around in excitement_**, "FUCK YES! Okay Dax tell Arise what has happened go hurry!" **_

Daxter nodded and ran of the commerce tower. Jak and Hwoarang both talked for a while, until Arise came with Daxter smiling. Daxter jumped from Arise's shoulder plate to Jak's_**, "So…you are leaving?"**_ Jak gave a small frown at his lover_**, "Yeah…if Hwoarang is right we that same illness will come here and I might need to find a cure to help our kind too. Please understand babe I'll only be gone for a short while then when I'm finished doing what I always do…"**_ Jak was cut off by Arise's finger she put upon his lips to shut him up. Arise smiled and finished his sentence for him_**, "Saving the world? Okay…I'll stay here and I'll cheer for you. Here hero! This travel bag is your friend's and here is yours I refilled of both you boys provisions and water bottles. In addition, your friend's bike has been refilled with gas. I put two extra tanks of gas in your dune buggy for both of you and some Eco for you to use. Go and play hero it's okay I'll be fine and our baby."**_

__Jak placed his hand on Arise's stomach smiling warmly to her hugging her, as he put his gunstaff into his buggy. Daxter yelled out to Arise and waved goodbye_**, "Goodbye Boobs!" **_Arise gave Daxter a fit throwing a rock at the orange ottsel. Daxter flew back into the seat with a rock in his mouth spitting it out_**, "What was that for?" **_Both Hwoarang and Jak laughed starting up their motors both waving goodbye. With Arise waving back and Daxter flapping his mouth, as both heroes drove into the setting sun_**, "You know I forgot Buggin's Magazine and my toenail clippers…I hate hang nails. OH! OH! OH! Have anyone of you seen my corn's scraper…" **_Daxter was cut off by both males screaming at him_**, "WELL YOU SHUT UP!" **_ Daxter only said a few words_**, "NEVER MIND FOUND IT!" **_

__Hwoarang said quietly to Jak sigh_**, "…This is going to be a long trip…"**_

**Author's Note: Wow, that one was fun to write. I like writing a lot, but I also like to show people my world that is within my noggin lol well the soundtracks used here were from:**

**FF VII Crisis Core**

**FF IX**

**FFX**

**I hope you enjoyed this chappie until the next round of Dax's annoyance lol**

**Review, Comment, Fav if desired ^^ thnx**


	3. The Parasitic Kingdom of Nosgoth

**Tragedy Shattered**

_Act III: The Parasitic Kingdom of Nosgoth_

_ "Welcome time spanned soul, welcome to your destiny…"_

_Some weird hooded dude_

_Song: Terra –Final Fantasy VI Soundtrack_

Three lowly wanderers raced out of the Elf territories into the dead lands of the once proud vampiric empire of Nosgoth. The grey clouds over head thundered with anger and might catching Hwoarang's attention. Jak looked up quickly with his scarf and goggles covering his face. Daxter rode on the back of Hwoarang's motorcycle with his goggles looking up at the sky. Soon, the boys caught a glimpse of a decrypted stone city that was falling to ruins. The boys rode up to the old wooden gates looking up seeing crows fly over and hearing them squawk to the arrival of them. Hwoarang looked around trying to find a way to get in, but at no avail. Jak told Hwoarang to move out of the way, as he fired his gunstaff's peacemaker. The blast caused the door to burst open and Hwoarang looked at Jak with a bemused look. Jak shrugged chuckling a bit. Both boys started up their motors going through the now destroyed doors. What they saw within those gates stunned all three of them.

Song: Trial of Blood –Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack

Both rode slowly through the cold city of stone seeing bodies hung and some bodies dangling on a stave. Jak took off his scarf and goggles looking around awestruck. The place smelt of blood and decay. Hwoarang stopped his motor getting off the bike, seeing Jak get out of his buggy with Daxter hiding in Jak's shirt. Hwoarang grabbed a couple of potions and the DMW battle device in case of any enemy encounters. Jak and Hwoarang wandered the gloomy city checking every house they found unlocked for anything of use. Hwoarang found a couple of things in some of the houses and so did Jak. Hwoarang put the phoenix downs he found, two Hi-Potions, and Ether in the black traveling bag. Jak found a 'Rusted Old Sword', Jak inspected it and it looked like it could be repaired to its once formal glory with alchemy.

Song: Kain's theme –Soul Reaver LOK Soundtrack

Hwoarang looked around some more seeing metal gates block the way into a passageway he saw. Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and went through the gates finding a level on the other side pulling it raising the gates. Both Jak and Hwoarang came in seeing the gates shut quickly. The noise startled all three of the males and the all chuckled hysterically. The group walked into a old outside citadel seeing two pools of water on each and in the middle a walkway. Banners of Seven flags hung over the room each displaying a different symbol above there was a symbol embedded on a red banner that looked like a bat to them. Daxter jumped back on Jak's shoulder holding on for dear life, when both men stepped forward. The group walked across the pathway entering the Sanctuary. The men walked the hallway of the citadel seeing the same bat like symbol hung all over the walls in a perfect line. Finally, they reached a door that held a skull engraved in the stone doors. Jak and Hwoarang put their hands on the doors working together to slowly open the door.

At last, the door opened. Both of the men walked in gasping at their newfound surroundings and in the middle of it, all there stood the ruins of pillars and a throne in the shape of a giant clawed hand. Jak slowly advanced towards the throne with his hand on his gunstaff readying himself for whatever came his way. Hwoarang followed behind Jak looking at the door, as he covered his back. The cost was finally clear to relax a bit. Daxter jumped on to the throne and pretended he was a big shot. Both men laughed and stopped when their eyes came upon a tall dark figure standing behind the throne. Daxter questioned both of his friends looking behind him he saw a tall male like human demon with pale green reptilian like skin, three cloven fingers on each hand and two cloven feet, long white hair that was tied at the end. The creature wore black leather pants and had belts strapped around its upper body, one of the belts hung a red shoulder cape over the right side of the demon's body that had the same bat like insignia on it.

Hwoarang and Jak got in fighting stance, while Daxter raced to Jak hiding behind his leg. The demon smirked showing his fanged teeth. Jak looked at the demon realizing that this creature was more vampire like then athen fiend like. The rest of the fiends they had fought were nothing like this one. The vampire Lord pulled out a weird looking sword that had a wave like design to it. Hwoarang knew this vampire was challenging them to a fight so he grinned taking out the DMW and throwing it. The vampire saw the floating device using his sword, he shot lighting at the DMW destroying it. Jak and Hwoarang both gasped knowing without the DMW the battle would not start. The vampire looked at them both coldly going into battle stance. Both men did not understand how he could fight without a DMW, until they both heard the vampire speak to them.

_**"I must say I am rather disappointed in both of your tactics for a fair fight. One who relies on such artifacts are nothing, but cowards,"**_ the male vampire picked up the destroyed DMW examining it then throwing it aside_**, "I must wonder why you warm bloods are doing in my domain. It throws me into a wonder on how you both even passed that barrier. It does not matter now, but it has been a long time since I have tasted blood. Prepare yourself mortals for you are to be my next meal!"**_

Both warriors prepared themselves for battle not knowing how strong this monster was they both went on the defensive. Attacking only when it was needed. Minutes went by and both could not keep up the dodging and defending for too long. Hwoarang felt weak, as well as Jak. Both looked at each other seeing the vampire lord rush at them at high speed. Suddenly, both saw the vampire lord come to a halt seeing a DMW being thrown in the air. The two males were too weak to go on. Jak knocked out and Hwoarang saw a small glimpse of a four legged fire red animal fighting the vampire, before knocking out.

Song: Those Who Fight Further –Black Mages (Final Fantasy VII Adaptation)

The DMW scanned the area quickly enabling the combat mode.

**_"Activating Combat Mode!" _**the DMW cried starting the battle instantly.

**DMW-now synchronizing-active time battle feature activated-**

_**Scion of Balance Lv.50**_

** HP: 50,000/50,000**

** MP: 300/300**

**DMW Limit Emotion Meter: Raging**

**Initializing Attacking Strategy…**

**Fire Wolf Lv.?**

**Abnormal Status: Immune to all ailments**

** HP: ?**

** MP:?**

**DMW Limit Emotion Meter: ?**

** Waiting Turn…**

The animal with thick dark red and orange fur went into battle. It's thin brown mane extending partway down his back. It's right eye has a scar running through it, and the remaining eye ochre in color. The lion-wolf fashioned an adornment of beads, earrings and feathers around his head, with golden pastern braces and brands on his legs. One of these brands is the Roman numeral "XIII", as his flaming tail moved with him in his battle stance. The wolf flashed an orange aura around him using his Limit Break racing towards the fiend and slashing his claws at him jumping, as he swirled his entire body down unto the vampire. The vampire blocked some attacks with his Reaver. The demon kicked the wolf into a nearby wall and three lighting from his blade. The wolf quickly got up instantly Trans missioning himself from the blast. The fire wolf appeared upon a balcony howling out causing great tremors to occur all over. The vampire lost balance and the wolf the opportunity to go in for the attack. The wolf howled once more allowing a great fiery sphere appear over his head. The animal roared out releasing all of his energy into that on attack doing an instant knock out to the vampiric entity. The DMW scanned the area for any remaining threats falling to the ground playing a different victory tune then the one Hwoarang had.

**_"Conflict Resolved!" _**the DMW had ended the battle, as it shut down.

Song: Victory Fanfare- Final Fantasy X Soundtrack

The wolf raised himself roaring in victory looking back seeing that the vampire had disappeared. The fire wolf saw Jak and his friends' unconscious from the fight. The animal dragged all three of them out of the citadel, before the demon came back. The fire wolf took them all to safer grounds.

Song: Timber Owls –Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack

Hwoarang had awoken in a bedroom getting up seeing Jak and Daxter still asleep. Hwoarang looked around seeing nobody in sight. Hwoarang saw a note on the nearby table with messy writing on it.

_'If you blokes have woken up I warn you to be careful around the Nosgoth area. This land is falling with stagnant and decay. Kain's parasitic empire is infested with such demons of the last vampiric brood that plagues this land. I know I have foreseen your battle against him in helping this land rise to her formal glory. To give your party a head start I gave your combat levels a little boost you might say. Your provisions have been restocked, also keep in mind that I have given you a new upgraded DMW. This one is custom to use the 'Judgment Ring', Active Time Battle, and Paradigm Shift. I must warn you if you choose to use the ATB or the Paradigm Shift please practice with it on weaker fiends. The Paradigm Shift requires you to customize how your party attack and what role they will play in battle. The Paradigm Shift jobs goes as followed: The roles consist of Commando, a warrior-type role; Ravager, a black mage-type role which uses damage-dealing magic; Medic, a White Mage-type role which can heal; Saboteur, which can weaken enemies; Synergist, which can strengthens allies; and Sentinel, which has protective abilities. One more thing…there is a battle feature called 'Stagger' I suggest attacking first then using magic. The more percentage you deal in the Stagger the more damage that can be done when you combine your attacks in D-Link. Well that's enough of that I suggest you two legs look for a kyropterin vampire named 'Mekkah', she can provide you with answers on your enemy and she is the last Twin Queen Kyropterin daughter of Kain, the one you blockheads tried to fight…good luck -_-'...bloody rookies..._

The Red Immortal

Hwoarang placed the letter in the traveling bag that was on a nearby chair. Hwoarang woke up Jak and Daxter explaining to them both on what happened giving the letter he put in the bag to Jak. Jak read the letter and agreed that they both would have to find this, 'Mekkah' that was explained in the letter. Having no choice in the matter and it was their only lead to getting out of here to finding a way to Banora. The group left the house seeing that their vehicles were parked in front of the cottage they rested in. Jak smiled shrugging, as well and both of them went to their rides starting up the motor going off into the unknown of how to find the one called Mekkah…

**Author's note: That chappie i wrote was okay I suppose not really one of my favorites, but I'm going to make the next one better I'll tell you all that. ^^**

**Soundtracks used:**

**FF VI, VII, VIII, X Soundtracks**

**Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Soundtrack**

**Black Mages (their very first soundtrack)**

**Review, Comment, Fav if desired ^^ thnx**


	4. The Kyropterin Queen, Mekkah

**Tragedy Shattered**

_Act IV: The Kyropterin Queen, Mekkah_

_"I'm the hub of the wheel..."_

_ - Some octopuss thingy_

_Song: Pillars Tomb -Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Soundtrack_

Three time-spanned souls wandered finally reaching an old tomb that was hidden behind the vampire Sanctuary. Jak blew a couple of vampire heads off with his Gunstaff. Hwoarang and Jak looked around the old ruins of the tomb that remained. The corruption and decay was taking its toll on the once proud tomb of the Sarafan Priests of old. Daxter did his thing and found a wheel that was tied down by a rope to hold it down from it ever being opened. Daxter chewed through the ropes releasing the wheel, as he begun to turn it. The metal door slowly opened enough for person to squeeze through. Jak crawled under and then Hwoarang. Once both of them went through Daxter released the wheel seeing it shut behind them. Jak felt Daxter hop on his shoulder and off they went. Hwoarang saw a stone block on their way and Jak teamed up with Hwoarang to move it. Once the stone was out of the way into the tomb, they proceeded further. Hwoarang entered first seeing seven names upon the disturbed graves that once held six bodies.

_**"Umm, you guys are you sure that Mekkah chick lives here? I mean this place isn't very homey…she could be, as mean and ugly as that Kain guy!" **_Daxter anxiously said. Hwoarang stopped and looked at Daxter frowning_**, "Even if that's so Daxter we need to find her, Mekkah could be the only one to help us find a way out of Nosgoth. We came here in the first place because this land has never been charted, before and we needed directions."**_

_**"B-But!" **_Daxter stuttered with Jak cutting him off_**, "No buts, Dax! If you are scared you should have stayed at home with Arise!" **_

Daxter looked at Jak standing proudly pretending to be brave_**, "Me scared? If I recall if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have never saved our homeland from those metalheads! I think you needle more then I need you, buddy!" **_Hwoarang looked back at Daxter trying not to laugh at the small animal. Jak rubbed his temples trying not laugh either all the two men did was agree with Daxter and inspect the tomb.

_**"Raziel, Tural, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah…these names…" **_Hwoarang was cut off by a female voice that held a soft yet dark childish British accent to it. A female came out from behind the shadows of the stone boulder_**, "Those were once powerful holy warriors. Their sworn dute was to rid Nosgoth of the parasitic blood suckers you all call vampiah…Now they too have become vampiahs themselves…each with their own claan, each with a ruling territory over Nosgoth…" **_

Jak and the others saw here emerge from the darkness. The girl the boys saw before their eyes was a pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twin tails; the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. The pale girl was wear a black and magenta striped long sleeve underneath a long white shirt that had a cross stitch smiley face on it. A short dark navy blue micro skirt that had overall straps tied from the tip of the skirt to the back, and she fashioned on black ankle length cowgirl combat boots that buckles going across them. Hwoarang looked at the girl, as she held a human seeing her bite into the neck of the mercenary. Jak opened his mouth saying curses slowly, while Daxter fainted from the sight. The girl looked up at the staring delinquents giving them an irritated look.

_**"What are you fucks staring at? Have you not eva seen a vampiah? Stuped cattle…You are bloody serious aren't cha?" **_Jak and Hwoarang both nodded in panic in hopes that the young female vampire did not eat them. The pale cobalt eyed vampire smiled at the two frightened boys grinning, showing her teeth to them. The pale vampires slowly came closer to Hwoarang's neck then slowly saying a whisper into his ear_**, "…boo." **_

Hwoarang screamed fainting into Jak's arms like a frail woman. The pale vampire began to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of the Blood Talon fainting. Jak looked at the pale girl with utter disbelief. Jak gently put Hwoarang down next to and unconscious Daxter focusing his attention back to the girl.

Song: Black Rock Shooter Music Box – YouTube

_**"What the hell did you do that for?" **_Jak yelled out to the vampire girl. The pale vampire smiled cheeky and laughed some more trying to talk_**, "I'm sorry…ha ha ha…is just that I haven't had any visitas to play wit in 200 years. Oh, excuse my mannahs my name is Mekkah. What bring you blokes all tha wey out here?" **_

_**"You're Mekkah? The daughter of Kain, right?" **_Mekkah looked at Jak innocently then furrowed her brow. Mekkah walked slowly to the open window looking out sighing, as she began talking_**, " My…oh my…how long has it been since I heard fatha's name…I haven't see him seence he tried to give me away tah his right haand, Lieutenant Raziel…I rebelled causing quite a stauh back a home…As I remembah fatha wanted me tah birth the first High One. Raziel, he must of given up on tryin tah find meh. Last I heard I was presumed deed."**_

_**"You're dead to them then why not go and tell your father you're still alive?"**_ Jak questioned. Mekkah looked back at Jak and smiled_**, "Because silly, if I go back fathah will surely punish meh and my Elda sistahs would surely see meh hung on tah gallows. Or worseh I would be forced in sex with Raziel to create tha next Twin Queen Kyropterins. Why do ya think I live here?" **_

Jak closed his eyed nodding in agreement with the young female_**, "Then we'll help you put your father back in his right mind, but only if you do one thing for us!" **_Mekkah looked back up at Jak and smiled_**, "What is dat warm blood?" **_Jak smiled and laughed, as he placed his hand on Mekkah's right shoulder_**, "Help me and my friends find a road that leads out of Nosgoth and…can you please try to speak more clearly your accent is so…well hard to understand…" **_Mekkah gave Jak a blank stare and nodded placing her hand on his forehead causing him to yelp at a sharp pain she caused him_**, "Hmmm…there I've read your mind and have taken your warm bloods accent. My father never really approved of this, but…to hell with him! Anyway, we should get moving and I wake up your friends human cattle."**_

Jak watched Mekkah pick up the huge stone boulder throwing it into the wall creating a new way to pass. Jak's eyes went wider when he saw Mekkah jump from where they were down to the ground below. The drop was at least a 30-foot drop to the bottom. Jak ran to the edge seeing Mekkah wave at him then yelling out to him_**, "Oh yeah it's nice to meet you Jak! Tell your friends Hwoarang and Daxter to meet me at the vampire Sanctuary! See ya there!" **_

Mekkah smiled shape shifting into a swarm of black bats flying away to the destination of the Sanctuary. Jak turned around waking Hwoarang and Daxter. Hwoarang looked around for Mekkah and Jak told him the entire story. Hwoarang and Daxter understood knowing that they would have to battle Kain again, but this time with some help. The boys agreed to return to the Sanctuary and confront the vampire council. This time with a vampire of their own at their steed. The boys left the Tomb of the Sarafan and to the Sanctuary. Jak and Hwoarang finally arrived at the citadel once again an hour later. Jak equipped his Gunstaff and Hwoarang readjusted his fighting gloves readying themselves for the long hall. The men nodded to each other giving a lite tab to each other with their fists and smiled entering the citadel once more.

Song: Compression of Time -Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack

Both Hwoarang and Jak both reached the stone door that lead into the throne room. Mekkah leaned against the wall waiting for them to come. Mekkah was ready for battle, as she was armed with a special katana with an edge that she used to cut her finger or hand on, which has grooves running down its length designed especially to allow her blood, which is poisonous for Kyropterin vampires and normal vampires, to spread through the entire blade. Mekkah's father, Kain is immune to the poisonous contents that are in her blood only her Elder sisters and her elder twin sister Calla. Mekkah ad a stern face looking at the boys with remorse on what she was about to do. Jak knew what she was feeling, to go up against your own father and the one you loved was a heavy burden upon her heart. All four of them nodded silently, as Mekkah pushed open the stone doors with ease.

There in the middle sat Kain and in a circle stood his six lieutenants and their blood mates that were Mekkah's sisters, Raziel stood alone his golden orbs stared at the opening door. Kain leaned forward against his Reaver smiling at the return of Mekkah. Calla looked at her twin with her pale emerald eyes staring her sister down with such spite. Calla was twisted, and sadistic in her mind and she was mated to Zephon already pregnant with his brood. Pregnancies never showed on a Queen Kyropterin, so it enabled the mother to keep her from slowing down and her abilities until birth. Raziel drew his attention to Mekkah never showing any form of emotion at her return. Kain knew what his daughter came for. Kain was glad to accept Mekkah's offer and fight.

Calla got up from her seat pulling out a large black scythe. Calla licked her clawed hands and she walked towards her sister her black pumps made tapping noises upon the cold marble floor. Calla's was a pale-skinned vampire with wavy dark green hair and straight bangs, and neon green eyes. The outfit she wears is similar to a simple Gothic Lolita costume. She wears a black dress and a black bolero; her dress extends down to her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon attached to her waist, also wearing a pair of leggings and a pair of black pumps. Calla had a pair of black gauntlets on each hand. On her head is a pair of long horns, which resemble a pair of vertebrae with each tip made out of three tips joined at the end. Calla also has a pair of wings, which sit low on her back, looking like a thick zigzag.

Mekkah placed her thumb on her blade releasing her blood into the crevices of the blade. Calla did the same taking off her right gauntlet and swiping her hand across the blade of her scythe spreading the crimson fluid all over it. Kain gave the signal for his sons to back down and to let his twin daughters have their way for now. Hwoarang looked around knowing that they might not have a chance of winning, but he knew they had to try. Jak pulled out the DMW throwing it in to the air everyone witnessed it activate and scan the area for battle. The DMW displayed Mekkah and Calla's stats and started the battle.

Song: Ladder to Heaven –Shadow Hearts Covenant Soundtrack

_**"Activating Combat Mode!" **_the DMW stated instantly starting the battle.

_**DMW-now synchronizing-Active Time Battle feature activated-Judgment Ring activated-**_

_**Calla Lv.20**_

_**HP: 15,000/15,000**_

_**MP: 400/400**_

_**DMW Limit Emotion Meter: Raging**_

_**ATB active no turn wait…**_

_**Mekkah Lv.15**_

_**HP: 10,000/10,000**_

_**MP: 500/500**_

_**DMW Limit Emotion Meter: Sky High**_

_**ATB active no turn wait…**_

The battle instant began with Calla and Mekkah dashing at each other. The Queens clash caused a surge of high energy to be released from them both. Kain sat back down on his throne to watch the event. The brethren yelled and screamed for bloodshed and Raziel stayed quiet examining the Queens battle it out. Mekkah felt her energy drained when Calla clashed with her. Calla sliced a bit of Mekkah's shirt and Mekkah cut a piece of Calla's black dress. Calla's eyes began to glow green and Mekkah's flamed blue. Mekkah sent chains straight at Mekkah binding her up and clawing at her face. Mekkah screamed and tried; as she must, she did not have any strength to escape from Calla's bindings. Mekkah's body felt as if it wanted to give in to Calla's demands. Suddenly Mekkah saw Raziel staring upon her. Mekkah quietly whispered his name, as he stood there watching. Mekkah knew Raziel was not on to show how he truly felt so easily. Mekkah felt an instant D-link connection to Raziel. The roulette stopped on Raziel's profile picture and on triple sevens giving Mekkah enough power to overcome her sister.

Song: BLACK ROCK SHOOTER English – Usachii

Mekkah pushed herself beyond her limits breaking from the bindings that held her. Calla gasped and screamed with fear. Mekkah used her telekinesis knocking her scythe out of her hands. Mekkah saw the fear in Calla's eyes and it instantly caused Zephon to go to his mate's call. Zephon was quickly held back by Raziel. Mekkah looked at Raziel nodding and returning to her main objective. Mekkah released her limit aura and began to dash towards Calla breaking time and space like glass. Mekkah felt time slow down, as lights flew by just like when Hwoarang did his limit break. Mekkah jumped and slashed her blade at Calla causing her body to crystallize. Mekkah slid and went once more releasing a blue wave of energy shattering the crystal statue of Calla.

Mekkah swiped her blade in front of causing time to flow once more, seeing a shattered Calla being sucked into time itself. The DMW analyzed the area and declared the battled over, before shutting down playing a different victory tune.

Song: Mission Complete -Final Fantasy X-2 Soundtrack

Song: Demise –Final Fantasy X-2 Soundtrack

Mekkah looked back at her father and at Raziel seeing the anger in the other vampire's faces. Mekkah instantly told everyone to run. The group ran from the Sanctuary finally reaching their vehicles. Jak hopped into his buggy with Daxter on the main rail gun. Hwoarang started up his motor quickly and both sped off with Mekkah in the back seat of Jak's buggy. Daxter turned the rail gun around aiming at the vampires. Mekkah screamed at him not to fire to let them go. Daxter did, as she instructed and went down with Jak. The boys sped off out of Nosgoth and into another unknown area; Mekkah instructed them to go by the map she stole from Raziel, before they all met at the Sanctuary. Daxter looked behind and saw no trace of the following vampires. Mekkah saw the sun and smiled. Jak looked at her wondering if she would burn. Mekkah reassured the boys that she was immune to the sun's harmful rays.

Song: Blue Fields –Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack

The gang stopped the motors and looked around at the countryside. Mekkah happily embraced the sun and blue skies. It sure beat the decaying corruption of her homeland of Nosgoth. Jak finally sat down on the hood of his buggy putting his hands behind his head closing his eyes to nap. Hwoarang walked behind the vehicle to relive himself of his liquid burden he carried. Daxter followed Mekkah noticing how the sun made her very pale. Mekkah ran into a field of flowers blooming and fell into the grass. Mekkah screamed out in excitement catching the boys' attention. Both Hwoarang and Jak laughed at Mekkah's newfound pleasure in her newfound love for the sun. Daxter laughed, as she pulled him up and held him close laughing.

_**"She sure is happy…"**_ Hwoarang said zipping up his pants. Jak got up and nodded in reply_**, "Yeah…I would be to if I was cooped up in that depressing land. I mean look at her she is just brimming with excitement…It makes me wonder if there are others out there who are in need of our help like she did…"**_ Hwoarang smacked Jak on the back of the head and smiled_**, "Stop worrying about that we have own goals to achieve and when the time comes to help another then well help them." **_Jak pouted while rubbing his pounding head. Mekkah raced back to the boys and smiled warmly at them.

_**"So…where are we off to?" **_Mekkah chirped. Hwoarang pulled out Raziel's map and examined the uncharted area they were now in_**, "Fuck…the map only covers the Nosgoth area and nothing else." **_Mekkah looked around, as the boys inspected the map while bickering amongst each other. Mekkah saw a sign written in a language she couldn't understand. Mekkah waved to the boys showing them the sign. The guys ran to the sign seeing that none understood it except Daxter.

_**"You can read this gibberish, Dax?" **_Jak pointed questioning his friend. Daxter stood proudly and grinned_**, "Yup! Stand back ladies and gents let a real adventurer show your how it's done…Hmmm it seems to be written in Italian…let me translate it. It says…To Avalar 300 miles east to the Roma 400 miles east too. I guess Avalar is first then the Roma. So oh fearless leader, what do you want to do?" **_Daxter said to Hwoarang.

Hwoarang turned his back towards the group looking up, as he lit his smoke. Mekkah looked at Hwoarang in concern of what was going through the Blood Talon's mind. Hwoarang released poof of smoke and dropped the cigarette smashing it with his foot. Hwoarang turned to the group with his decision.

Song: Dart's theme –The Legend of Dragoon Soundtrack

_**"We keep on moving forward and find the blue rose! We help those people who are in need of help and take down the Mishima Zaibatsu!" **_Mekkah spoke up and asked Hwoarang what the rose was_**, "Umm so you boys are hunting for a flower?" **_Mekkah questioned. Jak answered Mekkah's question with a smile_**, "Not just any rose this one is said to cure any ailment and disabilities." **_Mekkah pondered on the thought of it and grinned_**, "So if I was to find this blue rose then father…Raziel everyone can come out into the sun! They wouldn't have to hide in the shadows anymore!" **_

_**"Now you're talking!" **_Daxter shouted out. Hwoarang nodded and smiled_**, "Okay then were set! For our Planet…" **_Hwoarang held out his hand, as every joined theirs in all shouting out_**, "Yeah!" **_

Song: Moonlight Wandering –FF VII Crisis Core Soundtrack

Everyone got in the vehicles and started the motors. Hwoarang looked at Jak and Mekkah then to Daxter who was on the rail gun seeing them all smiled at him. Hwoarang put his goggles over his eyes, as well as Daxter and Jak_**, "Let's go…everyone." **_The rest of the group nodded and raced off in to the path of the legendary land of the purple dragon…

**Author's Note: Phew, that was along one to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I must say there must be some of you that like this story because my ratings are out there for the first story of this one and this one is climbing up the rating hill rapidly. Knowing that my stories are entertaining people makes me feel happy and content. Well anyway the next chappie was hinted at the end, I hope some of you people out there know who is appearing next lol. **

**Soundtracks used:**

**FF VIII, X-2, VII Crisis Core**

**Shadow Hearts Covenant**

**LOK: Soul Reaver**

**Black Rock Shooter**

**Review, Comment, Fav if desired ^^ thnx**


End file.
